Unsterbliches Leben
by SullyOfVolturi
Summary: Wer war die Frau des Volturiherrschers, bevor sie wurde, was sie heute ist?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

**Sulpicia POV**

Ich war aufgeregt. Furchtbar aufgeregt sogar. Denn heute endlich war der Tag gekommen. Jener Tag, welchen so viele von uns schon ihr gesamtes Leben lang herbeisehnten. Andere jedoch blickten voller Angst darauf. Den heute war der Tag gekommen, an welchem ich meinen Meistern gegenüber treten würde.

Das aller erste Mal, denn noch niemals zuvor war es jemandem meines Standes vergönnt gewesen, _ihnen _gegenüber zu treten. Nie zuvor hatte ich _sie _gesehen. Einzig erzählt wurde mir von ihnen. Und dies nicht einzig nur positiv. Oh nein!

Ich blickte mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den heutigen Tag, denn jeder von uns wusste nur allzu gut: Ein falsches Wort, ein falscher Blick … und man würde uns töten. Schon viel zu oft hatte ich Angst gehabt … Angst davor, zu sterben. Denn einige der Menschen, welche _ihnen _gegenüber traten, kamen nicht wieder zurück … wurden getötet.

Einige – doch es waren wirklich außerordentlich wenige, wie ich wusste – wurden jedoch für ein neues Leben ausgewählt. Für ein Leben unter ihnen. Ein unsterbliches Leben. Ein Leben als Vampir. Doch dieses Glück wurde nur den wenigsten zuteil. Ich konnte von Glück reden, wenn ich das Ende des heutigen Tages noch erleben durfte.

Eine furchtbare Angst überkam mich nun. Was, wenn sie mich nun doch töten würden? Hatte ich wirklich noch nie zuvor über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht? Was, wenn ihnen mein Anliegen als Zuwider vorkommen würde und sie mich aus Gründen meiner Bitte töten würden? Wenn das Anliegen in ihren Augen als töricht galt? … Nun dann war ich schlichtweg verloren.

Doch unsere Aufseherin hatte mir befohlen, dass zu tun und dem konnte und durfte ich mich nicht widersetzen. Sie würde zwar dabei sein, jedoch sagen würde sie letztendlich nichts, dessen war ich mir absolut sicher. Immerhin war ich auf diese Weise nicht allein.

Plötzlich wich die Angst der Panik. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ich so empfunden, denn jene – gerade erwähnte Frau – kam nun auf mich zu.

„Sulpicia, nun beeile dich doch. Ich will nicht länger warten müssen und ebenfalls will ich _sie _nicht warten lassen. Du weißt selbst: Ihre Zeit ist kostbar!" Ja … wir alle wussten, dass es in ihrer Absicht lag, eine von ihnen zu werden. Oft genug hatte sie uns vorgeschwärmt, dass sie sich sicher war, ein Talent zu besitzen. Sie sagte, sie müsse lediglich einmal die Chance dazu erhalten und _Er _würde sie erwählen.

Umso verständlicher war es also, dass sie nun alles daran setzte, pünktlich zu sein. Viele von uns sehnten sich danach. Nach dem unsterblichen Leben. Ich wusste jedoch nicht, ob ich mich dafür entscheiden würde, käme ich jemals vor diese Wahl. Dies jedoch, würde niemals geschehen, soviel stand fest, denn ich hatte weder ein besonderes Talent, noch war ich sonderlich schön, was Hanna hingegen – so war ihr Name – durchaus war. Meine Chancen standen also äußerst schlecht … Was also sollte ich tun?

Nichts … denn mich zu widersetzen, war mir nicht gestattet und dies würde ich gewiss niemals wagen. Es stand mir schlichtweg nicht zu.

„Natürlich, bitte entschuldigen sie vielmals. Ich war nur … versunken in meinen Gedanken." Ich senkte beschämend den Kopf. Wollte ihren Zorn nicht spüren müssen. Und, ich hatte Glück. Nur genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und zog mich sogleich hinter sich her.

„Wir werden erwartet … oder willst du etwa, dass sie uns allein wegen Unpünktlichkeit töten?" Sie zischte die Worte an mein Ohr und ich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Als wir nun vor der schweren Holztür zum Stehen kamen, hörte ich einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei von innen ertönen und mit einem Mal spürte ich wie sich meine Füße an dem Boden festzukleben schienen und ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Ich stand dort, wie angewurzelt … wie versteinert.

Hanna klopfte ein einziges Mal zaghaft an, öffnete daraufhin jedoch schwungvoll die Tür und ich konnte von der Seite sehen, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich. Jedoch … ängstigte auch sie sich ein wenig. Das wusste ich.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

**Sulpicia POV**

„Herzlich Willkommen, meine lieben. Ihr seit etwas spät, dass ist euch hoffentlich bewusst." Vernahm ich eine wunderschöne Stimme von innen heraus sagen. Jedoch wich meine Angst keinen einzigen Zentimeter … Ich konnte sehen, wie sich Hanna tief verbeugte.

„Bitte entschuldigt, Meister. Doch dies ist bei weitem nicht mein Verschulden." Plötzlich wurde mir ganz schlecht und ich spürte, wie sich mein Magen zusammenzog. Mein Blick war noch immer auf sie gerichtet … somit war es mir nicht entgangen, dass sie mit einer Hand ausgeholt, und zu mir herüber gezeigt hatte. Ich war noch immer nicht eingetreten, was mir nun als äußerst unhöflich auffiel …

„Du da! Komm her!" herrschte nun die raue Stimme, welche mich unweigerlich zusammenzucken ließ. Ich stolperte urplötzlich nach vorn, da ich unsanft in den Raum hineingeschubst wurde. Von wem, nun dies bekam ich schlichtweg nicht mit. Ich fiel auf die Knie, was keines Wegs beabsichtigt gewesen war, und atmete einmal erschrocken ein und aus, ehe ich mich schleunigst erhob, mein Kleid gerade zog und nun – noch immer verängstigt – nach oben blickte.

Wenn es jemals einen Anlass gegeben hatte mich zu töten, dann hätten sie es nun tun können, denn ich hatte ihnen schon jetzt Grund genug dafür gegeben. Obwohl ich noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte zu sprechen …

Doch, jene Gedanken verstummten augenblicklich in meinem Kopf als ich _Sie _erblickte … schon oft wurde uns erzählt_, _wie wunderschön Vampire seien, doch dies war in jedem Falle eine Untertreibung gewesen. Noch niemals in meinem gesamten Leben hatte ich Menschen von solch vollkommener Schönheit erblicken dürfen. Wenngleich sie auch keine Menschen waren.

„Bitte entschuldigen sie … es … es tut mir leid." Mehr fiel mir nicht ein, was ich hätte sagen können und so zog ich den Kopf ein …

„Nun ja für Entschuldigungen ist es nun etwas spät, findest du nicht? Jedoch … denke ich, es sei dir verziehen." Er legte den Kopf schief. Ich schluckte, als ich seine Worte vernahm. Jetzt erst sah ich sie richtig an. Sie waren zu viert. Eine Tatsache, welche uns durchaus bekannt war und ebenso standen auf dieser Anhöhe vier Throne.

Ganz links außen saß ein Mann mit dunkelbraunem Haar, welcher das Geschehen interessiert zu verfolgen schien. Ganz links außen saß ein Mann mit langem weißen Haar. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, schien er auf irgendetwas zu warten. Auf was jedoch … nun das wusste ich nicht. Der Mann - … wohlmöglich wäre der Ausdruck „Vampir" hier wohl passender, angesichts der Situation – also: Der Vampir, welcher mit mir sprach, hatte lange schwarze Haare und in seinem Blick lag so etwas wie ein Verlangen, welches ich mir jedoch nicht zu erklären wusste. Dies könnte vermutlich auf seine … tiefschwarzen Augen zurückzuführen sein. Ich erschauderte … sie waren durstig, denn sie alle hatten jene tiefschwarzen Augen, von welchen mir bislang nur erzählt worden war.

Doch als ich den Vampir erblickte, welcher neben dem schwarzhaarigen stand, blieb mein Blick sofort auf ihm hängen. Sie alle waren unglaublich schön und doch hatte ich noch niemals jemanden von solch Schönheit gesehen, wie ihn. Sein Haar war ebenfalls pechschwarz und reichte ihm bis zur Taille. Sein Blick lag ebenfalls auf mir. Fast schon ein wenig verwundert schien er mich anzublicken.

Jedoch … senkte ich meinen Blick schleunigst wieder, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ihm aufgefallen sein musste, dass ich ihn so lange ansah. Wie töricht ich doch war! Dies war mir nicht gestattet. Wie nur hatte ich so dumm sein können und es mir erlauben können? Ich konnte deutlich hören, wie mein Pulsschlag stieg. Nicht gerade von Vorteil, denn … sie würden es hören.

„Nun? Um welches Anliegen geht es, dass du zu uns kommst?" Ich blickte nun wieder zu dem schwarzhaarigen Vampir, welcher schon zuvor mit mir gesprochen hatte und auf mich – wie es mir schien – herabblickte. Durchaus verständlich, jedoch fühlte ich mich in diesem Augenblick noch um einiges kleiner, als ich es ohnehin schon war.

„Nun es handelt sich … um die Arbeiter … unsere Löhne sind zu gering im Vergleich dazu … wie viel wir arbeiten." Ich spürte, wie meine Hände anfingen zu schwitzen, denn ich hatte Angst, wie er reagieren würde. Ich hasste es dieses Anliegen vorbringen zu müssen, denn es war gewiss nicht meine Meinung gewesen. Ich hätte es niemals gewagt das Wort gegen meine Meister zu erheben. Doch diese Aufgabe war mir nun einmal zugeteilt worden … ganz gleich wie ich nun dazu stand.

„Dies ist vollkommen absurd!" herrschte die raue Stimme des Meisters erneut, wodurch mich unweigerlich ein Zucken durchfuhr.

„Dies ist keineswegs der Fall! Was fällt dir ein, in dieser Weise mit uns zu sprechen?" Er stand urplötzlich direkt vor mir und hob meinen Kopf unsanft an – da ich ihn gesenkt hatte – wodurch ich leise für einen Augenblick aufschrie. Ich war nun gezwungen ihn anzublicken.

…


End file.
